How To Kiss
by MedicodellaPeste
Summary: a "short" story for a FF/KH kissing meme, requested by zidane ilove Sora's eager cause he has never been kissed, so he ask Zidane to help him "practice" so he can share his first Kiss with Kairi, but his methos are unortodox, and then, Roxas gets in too
1. teaching Sora

DISCLAIMER: the Final Fantasy Series & the Kingdom Hearts Series, Zidane, Sora, Roxas, Squall/Leon, Tifa, Aerith, Donald & Goofy doesn't belong to me in any way they belong to Square Enix & the Disney corporation, I'm just doing this for pure unadulterated fun and I'm not getting any money from this, BLAH, BLAH,BLAH…

Alright this was made as a request (that got a little out of hand) for the FF/KH kissing meme, the request was "Zidane/Sora/Roxas, experimental kissing, smut is fine", so let's see if I managed to stay true to the request (now that I think about it, I think I took the smut part way too seriously orz, also, this is my first time writing smut/hard yaoi/shota, so please be gente, cause I'm a n00b for this kind of works

Warning: this story contains explicit sex and kissing between males, and is only for those who are over 18 (or of legal age), so if you're

A homophobe

Not into HARD Yaoi/shota/smut

A minor

Not the type of fan who likes to see his/her beloved characters screw their brains out

Any of the above

Then please get outta here as this is intended ony for those fans that enjoy this type of works….

So I leave you with "How to Kiss", chapter 1: Teaching Sora:

Come on, don't cha wanna touch my tail? —asked Zidane with a seductive voice to a giggling Aerith — Zidane! — Sora approached shyly to his new friend, giving Aerith the chance to escape from the Casanova's reach— hey, Sora, what's up, are those heartless overwhelming you again? — answered the blonde after having completely forgotten about Aerith while resting his slender hands on the gripe of his twin blades, — hey, can we, er, talk in private? — Said Sora in a rush while quickly scanning Hollow Bastion's small market place where the thief was hanging out — uh, sure thing pal, let's go to my shack! — said Zidane with a seductive smile on his face to which the brunette blushed, he started to wonder if he had made the right choice to ask his tailed friend about this — hey! Are you coming or not? — asked the older boy from the other side of the market — uh? Yeah! — He answered before reaching his friend, then the 2 boys went all the way to the residential area followed closely by 2 pairs of eyes

So, what do you want to tell me? — asked Zidane after closing the shack's door—, well, I, eh — Sora doubted for a second — you said that you have been with a lot of girls, right? — asked Sora shyly, Zidane smiled at this he knew exactly why his young friend came to him — what's her name? — the blond boy asked, his tail moving like that of a dog's — Kairi — answered a blushing Sora, Zidane rested his arm on the boy's shoulders — worry not my friend cause I, Zidane, lover extraordinaire, will teach you how to properly kiss girls — announced the tailed boy with a kinky smile causing Sora to smile as well — first, you put your hands on her face, like this — started the older boy after placing his hands on the brunette's smooth small cheeks making Sora blush confused at the situation that he got himself into — then you do this — whoa!, wait Zidane I'mmmm… — Sora never got to finish that sentence for Zidane had gently placed his lips against his own. Sora, who was too confused and surprised to do anything, just stood there tasting the sweet flavor of his friend's lips, he soon realized that he was trapped between the wall and Zidane's arms he felt his hands being "trapped" by the blonde's own hands, making it impossible for him to reject the thief's advances, his face turned into a deep red color similar to that of the gummi ship. the brunette was just getting used to the feeling of his friend's lips against his when he felt something foreign invading his mouth, this new feeling made Sora lose his balance, falling on the bed & breaking the kiss — Zidane! — Sora moaned, both of them where gasping for air. Zidane, who was lying on top of Sora's hips, made eye contact, his lustful eyes met his friend's innocent, confused & scared orbs, Zidane felt the adrenaline in his blood and his animal instinct quickly taking over him when he reached for a second kiss that the younger boy didn't refused, Sora felt that strange, hot & moist thing entering his mouth again, unable to fight back or to think properly, he just gave in to his friend, Zidane broke the kiss this time, which made Sora's body complain by trying to reach his friend's mouth, Zidane answered this by undoing Sora's belt and lifting his shirt, revealing the young boy's small & pink nipples, Sora blushed because of this, causing Zidane to smile once again before he proceeded to gently bite the younger boy's nipples — Zidane, no oww, ah! —the boy's moans made Zidane go faster, soon Sora felt something furry get inside his pants, rubbing against his most intimate place, Zidane's hands went right to the brunette's hand again, even though he knew that he wouldn't try to escape by now — Sora!, are you in there? — Donald's voice echoed through the small shack, stopping both boys cold — er, I'll be out in ahhh! A minute! — said the boy weakly, reacting to Zidane's tail that had tightened its grip of Sora's erection while its owner placed a kiss in the boy's neck — Hollow Bastion is under attack! — Now it was Goofy's voice echoing through the small shack, both boys quickly prepared themselves to battle — I'm ready! — Both boys, weapons in hand, quickly announced while they got out of the shack — what took you so long? — Donald asked madly at Sora, who just offered an awkward smile at his friends — Zidane? Leon wants to see you at the castle — Goofy told the blonde boy — alright, take care Sora, we'll hang out later! —said the boy before going away, destroying husks as he went by — snap out of it Sora, we have to go! —Donald shaked the boy — oh, yeah, you guys go ahead, I'll follow you — Sora said in a weird voice — alright, let's go! — Donald & Goofy Started running and destroying the lower nobodies, Sora was quick to follow after trying to hide his raging boner.

*trollface* yes, I stopped just when things started to get heated, problem?

Next Chapter: Roxas joins the "party"!


	2. teachin Roxas

DISCLAIMER: the Final Fantasy Series & the Kingdom Hearts Series, Zidane, Sora, Roxas, Squall/Leon, Tifa, Aerith, Donald & Goofy doesn't belong to me in any way they belong to Square Enix & the Disney corporation, I'm just doing this for pure unadulterated fun and I'm not getting any money from this, BLAH, BLAH,BLAH…

Warning: this story contains explicit sex and kissing between males, and is only for those who are over 18 (or of legal age), so if you're

A homophobe

Not into HARD Yaoi/shota/smut

A minor

Not the type of fan who likes to see his/her beloved characters screw their brains out

Any of the above

Then please get outta here as this is intended ony for those fans that enjoy this type of works….

"How to Kiss", chapter 2: Teaching Roxas:

Where's sora? — A boyish voice came out of the black hooded small figure that Leon and Tifa where holding in the corridors to the lab, 2 keyblades rested in his small hands — why should I tell you? — answered Leon by pointing his gunblade at the hooded boy, who replied by lifting his black keyblade at him — Leeeon! waait! — Zidane yelled while attacking the boy with one of his mage mashers only to be blocked by the boy's white keyblade, the boy attacked Zidane with his black keyblade afterwards but he too got blocked by Zidane's remaining mage masher — they need you guys in the town — said the tailed boy deadly serious — can you handle him? — Asked Leon with his gunblade still aiming towards the hooded boy — yeah, piece of cake, now go! — the thief yelled — alright, I'll leave it in your hands, Zidane — Said the brunette before running alongside Tifa to the Town; the hooded boy tired to stop them from leaving, but Zidane attacked him first — I'm your opponent now! — He said while aiming one of his swords to the hooded boy who gave him an amused smile in response before counter attacking. After holding his stance for a while, Zidane managed to knock his attacker's hood off, revealing the boy's deep blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and to Zidane's surprise, a somehow, familiar face — just who are you? — The intrigued boy asked — I'm your enemy! — was the younger boy's answer before performing a new attack that Zidane barely managed to evade — ha! Now dodge this! — Yelled Zidane before knocking the boy in black down making him loose his keyblades, his hands trapped by the wrists by one of Zidane's own hands, he quickly realized that he was at the mercy of his enemy so he tried to call a corridor of darkness to escape, only to be knocked down unconscious by the thief.

Roxas opened his eyes just to shut them again, his head was killing him and a powerful light coming from somewhere unknown to him was blinding him, he tried to cover his face with his hands only to find out that he was handcuffed, from both feet & hands to a bed and unable to move, his black coat and pants had been replaced by a long white t shirt; he heard how somebody had turn the light off, so he tried to open his eyes again to find himself in a small shack and his 2 keyblades where nowhere in sight, he soon felt a warm hand on his forehead —you feel better now? — a sweet female voice turned out to be the owner of said hand, Roxas turned to look at her, brunette hair, green eyes, pink dress and a loving smile, he was certain of one thing,he wasn't at the Organization's castle anymore; suddenly he remembered everything, the attack to Hollow Bastion, the tailed boy and his humiliating defeat at his hands — try to rest, I'll come back soon — said the girl with the same sweet tone before leaving, he quickly tried to summon his keyblades to no avail, he soon gave up, he was probably too weak to do it, now he was completely at the enemy's mercy. After a while he heard someone opening the door but to Roxas horror, it wasn't the sweet girl from before, the weird boy with a tail was here now; he watched in despair how his captor locked the door and shut the windows, what he didn't saw was Zidane's kinky smile — what do you want? — Roxas barked at Zidane — hey, that's no way of treating your host — Zidane said with his usual seductive smile, his tail twitching again like that of a dog yet again — bite me — Roxas answered angrily, he was determined to not go down easily — we'll do it your way then — the older answered amused at how easy he was making it for him, he jumped over the younger boy's hips and proceeded to bite his lower lip, to the captive's disbelief — what the?, why did you did that? — Roxas blushed fiercely — well, you did asked for it — Zidane answered cynically — y-you pervert!, I-I didn't asked for woah! — Zidane's tail found his way under the covers and into Roxas's most intimate place, Roxas found out in a rather interesting way that whoever striped him, took of his underwear as well — what's your name, kiddo? — Zidane's tail wrapped against Roxas's growing erection pulling down his foreskin — what makes you think that I-I'll ah! Ro-Roxas! Ah! My na-name is Roxas! — Screamed Roxas in pleasure, given in at the unexpected feel of the fur against the tip of his manhood; Zidane smiled — say, Roxas, have you ever been kissed? — asked Zidane while unzipping his white Shirt and tossing it away — no — Roxas answered shyly, unsure of where he was going with that question —let me show you then — Zidane answered while undoing his pony tail, leaving his blonde bans roam free trough his back; he slowly pressed his lips against the captive's smaller lips, his tail stroking slowly the younger blonde's full blown erection; both boys quickly found themselves prey to their most basic instincts — ah!, and that's how you kiss a girl — Zidane broke the kiss, both boys stopped for a second, gasping for air — and now, I'll show you how to kiss a woman — Roxas barely had time to react before he felt his captor's hot tongue invading his mouth and wrestle with his own's, he soon felt how the thief's hand gently caressed his naked butt for what felt like an eternity, suddenly Zidane broke the kiss yet again, Roxas was just about to complain when he felt his shirt being pulled up, revealing his bare & smooth chest and Zidane's tail still wrapped around his hairless prick; Roxas diverted his eyes from Zidane's, he somehow felt terribly embarrassed even though this was certainly not the first time that he had been completely naked in presence of other men; Zidane smiled at the view of his blushing face, he took the opportunity to undo his many belts and loose his pants, revealing his raging boner crowned by a small patch of blonde pubes, Roxas blushed at the sight of his captor's erection, Zidane proceed to gently kiss Roxas's neck , going faster after each moan of the younger boy — you know, you and Sora are soo much alike, even these — he gently bitted one of Roxas's pink nipples, causing the boy to moan even harder — are identical to Sora's, and you react the same way too — Roxas looked at Zidane in surprise, did he did to Sora what he was doing to him right now?; he would soon find out, as the door slowly opened revealing a blushing, exited & scared Sora in the door, keyblade in hand — oh, Sora, come in, you want more kissing lessons? —

Oops, Zidane was discovered, what will Sora do about it?

Next Chapter: orgy! :D


	3. teaching Sora & Roxas

DISCLAIMER: the Final Fantasy Series & the Kingdom Hearts Series, Zidane, Sora, Roxas, Squall/Leon, Tifa, Aerith, Donald & Goofy doesn't belong to me in any way they belong to Square Enix & the Disney corporation, I'm just doing this for pure unadulterated fun and I'm not getting any money from this, BLAH, BLAH,BLAH…

Warning: this story contains explicit sex and kissing between males, and is only for those who are over 18 (or of legal age), so if you're

A homophobe

Not into HARD Yaoi/shota/smut

A minor

Not the type of fan who likes to see his/her beloved characters screw their brains out

Any of the above

Then please get outta here as this is intended ony for those fans that enjoy this type of works….

"How to Kiss", final chapter : Teaching Sora & Roxas:

The brunette was quick to obey, he came in and closed the door shut, Roxas was in total shock, his captor was right! And there he was, his somebody looked like a tent had been placed in the boy's crotch, the brunette was as blushed as him witch only made Zidane smile — Zidane, I — started the newcomer, his eyes fixated on the boys' naked bodies; Zidane raised from the bed to encounter the brunette leaving Roxas as a mere expectator — you wanna continue the lessons? — Sora's body froze, Zidane could see a mix of excitement & fear in his blue orbs, he placed his lips against the brunette's finding no resistance to them, he felt how Sora's arms wrapped themselves around his neck his manhood rubbing against the boy's trough the clothes — I'll take that as a yes — answered Zidane after breaking the kiss — Sora, I want you to meet Roxas — announced Zidane while undoing Sora's pants — Zidane! — The brunette exclaimed embarrassed when the older blonde pulled down his underwear, revealing his hairless erection; Zidane took Sora and took him to the bed, when he pulled his shirt off and made him lay on top of Roxas, both boys blushed yet again when they felt their penises rubbing against each other, Zidane join them, he's started caressing and separating Sora's buttcheecks, revealing his pink butt hole —Zidane, don't do mmm — Roxas who was too aroused to think properly kissed Sora provoking the brunette to relax and accept both boys attentions as Zidane started to lick Sora's hole and Roxas used his tongue on his somebody —aaaaAAAH! — Sora's moans echoed through the small shack, Zidane removed his tongue, to Sora's disgust and took a small hair pin from his head in order to fee Roxas's feet, an effort that went unnoticed by the captive boy until he raised the boy's legs — here Sora, hold these — Zidane commanded the brunette to hold the other boy's thighs to wich he obeyed without second thought, for he was still wrestling with the other boy's tongue — whoa! Wait — yelled Roxas when he noticed his position and when he felt Zidane's tongue in his entrance, Roxas would have blushed but Sora continued the kiss making impossible for Roxas to protest for the tongue and for its absence; Zidane was quick to stick a finger in the blonde's entrance, then another, stretching him, while he stroked both boy's penises with his other hand —Sora… — the thief bitted gently the brunette's ear to which he respond with a moan, Zidane took Sora's prick and placed it on Roxas's entrance — push — he commanded, to the blonde's horror, the brunette obeyed — Sora no!, wait! Agh! —Sora had wen't all the way in thanks to the lube, Zidane smiled as he put one finger inside Sora's entrance to the boy's surprise, making him go even deeper —Zidaaah — 2 fingers and stretching, Roxas continued to moan as Sora's thrusts became harder and faster, giving him waves of pure pleasure mixed with pain, he felt his prick hardened to the touch of his captor's tail —Zidane what are you doing? Ahh! — the brunette tried to ask when he felt Zidane's bigger hard rock cock rooting inside him, the older blonde, driven by lust, poked the brunette's nipples — ahh! It hurts — complained Sora, who was still trying to adjust to Zidane's size — Soraaa, you're so tight—moaned the blonde in pleasure, to which both boys replied with similar moans, they had found that very special spot. They continued thrusting in and out for what seemed an eternity — I can't hold it any longer — Zidane tightened his grip of Sora as he filled Sora's Insides causing Sora to do the same inside Roxas who stained himself & his somebody with his own juice —AHH — the 3 boys moaned in unison before passing out still inside each other

Alright, short one cause I got tired, so hope it was decent smut, I'll love to hear what you have to say about this :D


End file.
